vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Nacht des Kometen/Skript
In denn Wäldern (Eine Frau und ein Mann campen in den Wäldern. Nebel umhüllt das Zelt.) Frau: Hey, hast du das gehört? Mann: Was gehört? Frau: Es hat gedonnert. Mann: Es donnert nicht. Frau: Sicher nicht? Wenn es regnet sieht man nämlich nicht den Kometen. Mann: Es regnet schon nicht. Hör mal, ich habe ne Kleinigkeit für dich, ist im Auto. Nicht weggehen hm? Frau: Nicht nass werden. Mann: Es wird nicht regnen. (Ein plätscherndes Geräusch kommt von draußen. Die Frau lächelt triumphierend.) Frau: Ich wusste es. Ich hab dir doch gesagt es wird regnen. (Sie sieht ihren Freund der auf einem Baum liegt. Sein Blut tropft auf dem Zelt. Sie rennt zu dem Auto.) Frau: Geh auf! Nein! Bitte! (Das Auto biept als es sich aufsperrt. Die Frau schaut sich nervös um. Irgendjemand fällt vom Baum, und bringt sie um.) (Titelkarte) '' Gilbert Haus/Salvatore Anwesen '''Elena': Liebes Tagebuch, heute Morgen ist etwas anders, es ist etwas passiert das kann ich spüren, fühlen. Stefan: Ich bin wach, zum ersten Mal seit langer langer Zeit, fühle ich mich absolut und unbeschreibar hellwach. Elena: Ausnahmsweise bedaure ich den Tag nicht schon bevor er begonnen hat. Stefan: Ich heiße den Tag willkommen... Elena/Stefan: Weil ich weiß... Stefan: Ich werde sie wieder sehen. Elena: Ich werde ihn wieder sehen. Zum Ersten Mal seit langer langer Zeit geht es mir gut. (Elena geht raus aus ihrem Zimmer) Jenna: Warte, seh ich erwachsen aus? Irgendwie älterlich respektvoll? Elena: Kommt drauf an wo du hingehst. Jenna: Zur Sprechstunde bei Jeremys ganzen Lehrern. Haare hochstecken oder offen? (Jenna steckt ihre Haare hoch) Elena: Sexy Stewardess. (Jenna lässt sie nach unten) Elena: Versoffene Hausfrau. Jenna: Dann wohl hochstecken. Du bist ja heut gut drauf. Elena: Mir geht's irgendwie auch gut. Kommt selten genug vor also werde ichs genießen, auf Wolken schweben frei sein wie ein Vogel lauter so n Kram. Wo ist Jeremy? Jenna: Der ist schon eine Weile weg, er besorgt wohl Holz um ein Vogelkäfig fertig zu bauen. (Sie macht eine Pause) Jenna: Es existiert, kein Vogelkäfig oder? Elena: Nein. Jenna: Ja. Krankenhaus (Jeremy steht vor Vickis Zimmer) Schwester: Du darfst hier noch nicht rein. Die Besuchszeit fängt erst um 9:00 an. Jeremy: Ich wollte nur... wie geht's ihr? Schwester: Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Jeremy: Ja, aber sie wird doch wieder gesund? Schwester: Sie braucht viel Ruhe. Also komm später wieder. Na komm. Geschichtssaal (Stefan und Elena tauschen sich Blicke aus, während Mr. Tanner unterrichtet.) Tanner: Der Komet wurde ursprünglich vor fast 5 Jahrhunderten entdeckt, und war in Mystic Falls zuletzt vor 145 Jahren zu sehen. Und dieser Komet wird Morgen während der Feier, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, am besten sichtbar sein. Stören wir sie vielleicht, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert? (Es klingelt.) Schulkorridor Stefan: Ich habs dabei. (Er gibt Elena ein Buch) Hier siehst du? Elena: "Sturmhöhe" von Ellis Bell. Ich versteh nicht warum sie nicht ihren richtigen Namen benutzt hat. Stefan: Naja alle Bronte Schwestern hatten Künstler Namen. Das war damals so. Schriftstellerinen waren nicht erkannt. Elena: Woher hast du das Buch? Stefan: Äh.. Es ist ein Erbstück. Meiner Familie. Elena: Ah. Stefan: Ich habe viele Bücher hier. Behalt sie. Elena: Oh nein ich.. aber lesen würde ich es gern nochmal. Ich verspreche ich gibs dir wieder. Stefan: Ok. Caroline: Bist du nun ein Medium oder eine Hellseherin? Ich finde das verwirrend. Bonnie: Also laut meiner Großmutter bin ich ne Hexe. Meine Vorfahren waren voll coole Salem Hexen oder sowas. Meine Grams versucht mir alles zu erklären aber sie war zu betrunken und irgendwann hab ich abgeschaltet. Verrückte Familie, ja. Aber Hexen? Wohl kaum. Caroline: Zauber mir doch Namen und Nummer von dem Kerl von Gesten Abend her. Bonnie: Denn ich nie gesehen habe. Nur du. Du hättest ihn danach fragen können. Caroline: Ich weiß nicht, ich war betrunken. Vor der Schule (Jeremy geht zu Tyler) Jeremy: Hey, Tyler! Tut mir Leid dich zu stören. Ich wollt nur wissen wie's Vicki geht. Ihr steht euch doch so Nahe. Gehts ihr gut? Tyler: Ihr gehts gut, jetzt zieh Leine. Jeremy: Wie schlimm ist es? Weißt du was sie angegriffen hat? Wird sie wieder ganz gesund? War sie froh das du bei ihr warst? Welche Zimmernummer hat sie? Tyler: Ich verpass dir nen Arschtritt. Jeremy: Das sagst du immer wieder. Wann tust du es endlich mal? Huh? Denn ich wär für jetzt. Hier sofort! (Jeremy schubst Tyler) Tyler: Verpiss dich, Gilbert! Ist meine Letzte Warnung. Jeremy: Nein du Sack, das ist meine Letzte Warnung, ich habe satt wie du mit Vicki spielst. Wenn du ihr einmal Weh tust dann bring ich dich um, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. (Jeremy verschwindet) Tyler: Verdammt das war ja eine echte Morddrohung. (Er schaut in die Menge der Mädchen) Hast du das gehört? (Elena und Matt reden über Vicki) Matt: Sie behalten sie über Nacht da wegen des Infektionsrisikos aber sie soll Morgen entlassen werden. Elena: Es klingt doch gut. Matt: Ja. Elena: Weiß eure Mom denn schon davon? Matt: Sie hats auf der Mailbox. Sie ist mit ihren Freund in Virginia Beach, also mal sehen wie lange es dauert bis sie nach Hause kommt. Elena: Vicki hat wirklich Glück gehabt. (Stefan belauscht die Beiden gewagt, und sitzt auf einem Tisch) Matt: Allerdings, jetzt die Sache mit den vermissten Campern. Elena: Hat sie eigentlich gesagt was für ein Tier sie angegriffen hat? Matt: Sie hat gesagt es war ein Vampir. Elena: Was? Matt: Ja, sie ist kurz aufgwacht hat Vampir gemurmelt, und wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Elena: Wow, das ist schräg. Matt: Schätze sie war betrunken. Was läuft zwischen dir und denn Neuen? Elena: Matt, das letzte was ich will ist dich zu verletzten. Matt: Ich geh mal wieder ins Krankenhaus. Wenn Vicki auftaucht, möchte ich da sein, und ich will wissen was eigentlich passiert ist. Elena: Okay. (Stefan verschwindet) Geschichtssaal (Jenna redet mit Tanner) Tanner: Als Jeremy's Lehrer mache ich mir Sorgen, heute ist der Dritte Schultag und er hat bereits Sechs Stunden geschwänzt. Jenna: Mr. Tanner, Jeremy und Elena haben Mutter und Vater verloren. Tanner: Vor Vier Monaten, ein großer Verlust. Autounfall. Wickery Bridge so weit ich mich entsinne. Sie sind also mit der Mutter verwandt? Sind die kleine Schwester? Jenna: Jüngere Schwester. Tanner: Richtig. Jenna: Ja. Sechs Stunden? Sind sie sicher? Ich meine das ist schwer vorstellbar. Tanner: Nicht wenn man auf Drogen ist. Das ist sein Versuch der Bewältigung, Ms. Sommers. Alle Anzeichen sind da. Er ist überlaunig auf Streit aus, reserviert, verkatert. Sind noch andere Verwandte vorhanden? Jenna: Die Vormundschaft habe ich allein. Tanner: Aha. Gibts ne Alternative? Jenna: Worauf wollen sie hier eigentlich hinaus? Tanner: Ist eine unmögliche Aufgabe nicht war? Zwei Teenies großzuziehen. Jenna: Es ist oft hart aber, nein ist es nicht. Tanner: Falsche Antwort. Es ist eine ganz und gar unmögliche Aufgabe, und nicht nur das sie kriegen es leider überhaupt nicht hin. Krankenhaus (Matt wartet auf Vicki. Sie wacht auf.) Matt: Whoa! Vick. Vicky, hey. Vick ich bins. Hey was ist los? Vicki: Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Matt: Schwester! (Matt geht nach draußen sucht einen Arzt. Stefan geht rein und manipuliert sie.) Stefan: Du wurdest von einem Tier angegriffen. Es kam aus der Dunkelheit. Dann wurdest du ohnmächtig, das ist alles was du weißt. Vicki: Alles was ich weiß. Stefan: Du wurdest von einem Tier angegriffen dann wurdest du ohnmächtig, das ist alles was du weißt. Vicki: Alles was ich weiß. Matt: Schnell! Ich brauche Hilfe, meine Schwester. Schwester: Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. (Vicki ist zurück im Bett. Matt sieht wie Stefan hinausgeht. Er folgt Stefan. Stefan betretet ein Zimmer mit Blutspenden und Blutbeuteln sein Gesicht verändert sich, aber er versucht so schnell wie möglich wegzugehen. Matt betretet daselbe Zimmer, kann aber Stefan nicht vorfinden.) Mystic Grill Bonnie: Also meine Großmutter sagt, der Komet sei ein Zeichen für drohendes Unheil. Als er das letztes Mal in Mystic Falls zu sehen war gab es viele Tote, durch all das Blut entstand ein Meerboden für übernatürliche Kräfte. Caroline: Mm-Hm. Klar dann hast du ihr noch einen Schnaps eingegossen und sie hat dir etwas über Aliens erzählt. Also was dann? Elena: Nichts weiter. Caroline: Du und Stefan habt die Ganze Nacht geredet. Es gab keine schnulzigen ersten Kuss oder Tuchfüllung auf irgend ne andere Art und Weise. Elena: Nein, soweit kams nicht. Caroline: Etwa nicht mal einen Händedruck? Ich meine Elena wir sind deine Freundinnen. Also teil mit uns deine Schmuddeleien. Elena: Nur geredet. Caroline: Gut, nennen wir es Blockade, ab ins Bett mit ihm. Ist doch ganz einfach. Mädchen mag Junge, und Junge Mädchen. Sex! Elena: Wie tiefgründig. (Elena steht auf) Bonnie: Wo gehst du hin? Elena: Caroline hat Recht. Es ist einfach. Wenn ich hier noch lange sitze rede ich mir vielleicht selber noch das aus was ich mir für den heutigen Tag fest vorgenommen habe. Gilbert Haus Jenna: Ich hab uns was zu essen mitgebracht. Tacos, ich hatte Lust auf Guacamole. Jeremy: Nein, ich will nichts danke. Jenna: Du isst trotzdem was. Das ist ein Trick, ich will mit dir reden. (Jeremy versucht zu fliehen.) Jenna: Hey du! Herkommen. Setzen. Damals auf der Highschool auf dem Ersten Jahr konnte ich haufenweise Nachos essen mit extra Käse. Hatte immer Heißhunger darauf wenn ich stoned war. Jeremy: Du kiffst echt? Jenna: Früher ja. Es war einmal. Aber klar ich fand es toll, mir war alles Recht um ein Kick in mein Leben zu bringen. Und der Realtiät zu entfliehen. Hat geklappt, für ne Weile hat sich irgendwann erledigt. Das heißt nicht das ich manchmal kein Bock hätte wieder einen Drauf zu machen. Und mit der Doktorarbeit am Nacken, und den zunehmend breiteren Hüften.. (Jeremy steht auf und geht ohne das es Jenna bemerkt, sie bemerkt es und seufzt.) Krankenhaus (Matt schläft auf einem Stuhl. Vicki wacht auf. Sie wirft auf Matt einen Becher voller Gelatine. Er wacht auf.) Matt: Was.. Vicki: Endlich bist du wach. Matt: Hey, wie geht's dir? Du siehst besser aus. Ich meine, du hast mich mit deinem Geschrei ziemlich erschreckt. Ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht. Vicki: Wo von sprichst du? Matt: Du weißt es nicht mehr? Vicki: Mir geht's gut. Matt: Schön, schön. Der Arzt sagt du darfst morgen nach Hause. Was hat dich angegriffen? (Vicki zögert) Vicki: Ist ein Tier gewesen. Was sonst hätte es sein können? (Jeremy taucht auf) Jeremy: Hey, geht's dir besser? Vicki: Es geht mir gut. Matt: Ich, ich werd.. Ich hol mir mal einen Kaffee. Hey Jeremy. Vicki: Warum bist du hier? Jeremy: Na, ich wollte wissen wie es dir geht. Vicki: Hast du gesehen wie Matt geguckt hat? Er hat Verdacht geschöpft. Ich will nicht das die Leute das mit uns herausfinden, Jeremy. Jeremy: Davon solltest du dich verabschieden. Vicki: Tyler scheint sich endlich für mich zu interessieren. Jeremy: Davon solltest du dich auch verabschieden. Siehst du Mr. Besorgt irgendwo? Tyler wo steckst du? Da unten? Nein. Vicki: Ich finds nicht cool wenn es alle Welt weiß, okay? Ich bin älter als du und Elena und Matt würden ausrasten. Jeremy: Es schöpft keiner Verdacht. Warum sollte ich nicht nach dir sehen, ich meine immer hin habe ich dich gefunden. Vicki: Du warst das? Jeremy: Ja, ich habe dich aus dem Wald getragen. Vicki: Danke. Jeremy: Habe ich gern gemacht. Salvatore Anwesen (Elena klopft an das Salvatore Anwesen, und die Tür ist auf, sie geht rein.) Elena: Stefan? Stefan? (Eine Krähe fliegt in das Haus hinein, Elena dreht sich um und da steht Damon.) Elena: '''Tut mir Leid das ich hier so rein platze die Tür war... offen. '''Damon: '''Bestimmt bist du Elena. Ich bin Damon, Stefans Bruder. '''Elena: '''Ein Bruder hat er nie erwähnt, mit keinem Wort. '''Damon: '''Es liegt ihm nun mal nicht zu prahlen. Bitte, komm rein. Stefan wird sicher jeden Moment hier sein. '''Elena: '''Wow, das ist euer Wohnzimmer? '''Damon: '''Wohnzimmer, Salon, Sotheby's Auktionshaus n' bisschen zu kitschig wenn du mich fragst. Das er verliebt ist, ist nach vor ziehbar, wurde auch Zeit. Ich dachte schon er kommt über die Letzte nie hinweg. Hat ihn fast zerstört. '''Elena: '''Die Letzte? '''Damon: '''Ja, Katherine. Seine Freundin. Oh, ihr habt die peinliche Unterhaltung über die Verflossenen noch nicht geführt. '''Elena: '''Nein. '''Damon: '''Ups, dann wird jetzt wohl dazu kommen. Vielleicht wollte er ja nicht das du glaubst er würde sich nicht von einer Enttäuschung hinweg trösten. Wie solche Beziehungen enden weiß man ja. '''Elena: '''Du sagst das als wär jede Beziehung dafür verdammt zu enden. ' '''Damon:' Ich bin Fatalist. Hallo Stefan. Stefan: '''Elena, ich wusste nicht das du kommen wolltest. '''Elena: '''Ich hätte wohl anrufen sollen. '''Damon: '''Ach, was ich bitte dich du bist hier immer wilkommen oder Stefan? Ich könnte ein paar Fotoalben hervor kramen, oder Familienvideos, aber ich muss dich warnen er war nicht immer so ein Hingucker. '''Stefan: '''Danke das du gekommen bist. Schön dich zu sehen. '''Elena: '''Ja ich werd dann mal wieder gehen. War nett dich kennen zu lernen Damon. '''Damon: '''Ja das fand ich auch Elena. (Stefan blockiert den Weg für Elena als er Damon anschaut.) '''Elena: Stefan... Stefan? (Stefan bewegt sich, Elena geht.) Damon: Tolles Mädchen. Whoo. Sie hat Feuer. Du hingegen siehst geschafft aus. Hast du dich etwa überanstrengt. Lass mich raten, Krankenhaus, hab ich Recht? Stefan: Jemand musste das hinbiegen. Damon: Hast du es wenigstens geschafft? Haben die Überzeugungskräfte funktioniert? Wenn man sich nicht richtig ernährt, schafft man diese Kleinen Tricks nicht so Recht. Stefan: Wie lange war sie hier? Damon: Hast du etwa Angst? Das wir vielleicht verdammt die Vergangenheit zu wiederholen? Spielst du nicht nur deshalb dieses "Ich bin auf der Highschool" Spiel. Stefan: Ich spiele gar nichts. Damon: Nein, natürlich spielst du. Dich verbindet mit dem Menschen nur eins und das weißt du, der Moment in dem du sie aufreißt und ihr Blut leckst. Stefan: Was spielst du für ein Spiel, Damon? Damon: Wirst du früh genug merken. Gilbert Haus Elena: Er hat ne' Enttäuschung hinter sich und üble Familiäre Probleme. Jenna: Na wenigstens ist das eine Ex-Freundin. Also ein Mutter-Komplex oder Fremdgehen, das ist richtig schlimm. Oder Probleme mit Drogen. (Jeremy betretet das Haus.) Jenna: Jeremy? Jeremy, wo warst du? Jeremy: Noch mehr Kiffergeschichten? Alles Klar Jenna, du warst mal cool, und das ist, ist cool. Jenna: Oh nein, nein, nein, nein! (Jenna wirft einen Apfel auf ihn.) Jeremy: Au, warum hast du das gemacht? Jenna: Hör auf! Hör auf zu schwänzen oder du hast Hausarrest, keine Diskussion. Jeremy: '''Wow, elterliche Autortät. Gefällt mir. Krankenhaus (Vicki wacht auf, sie sieht wie Matt auf dem Stuhl neben ihr schläft. Sie geht ins Bad und wäscht ihre Hände, als sie in den Spiegel guckt sieht sie einen flüchtigen Blick von Damon.) '''Vicki: Matt, Mattie? (Damon zeigt sein Vampir-Gesicht, Als sie von ihrem Albtraum erwacht ist Matt nicht mehr zu sehen.) Mystic Falls Stadtplatz (Elena und Bonnie teilen Flugblätter aus.) Bonnie: Heute Nacht, die Nacht des Kometen wollen sie ein Programm? (Sie dreht sich zu Elena) Bonnie: Er hat nicht angerufen. Elena: Oder gesimst. Naja wir haben bisher so ein Zeug nicht gemacht du weißt schon simsen und so. Bonnie: Das ist ein wichtiger Meilenstein in jeder Beziehung. Elena: Das ist es auch. Das Timing was sowieso schlecht. Bonnie: '''Wann ist es schon mal gut? '''Elena: Ich bin noch nicht soweit Bonnie. Bonnie: Wer ist das schon? Elena: Also ich habe es auf jeden Fall versucht. Bonnie: '''Und das wars jetzt? '''Elena: Was meinst du? Bonnie: Ich höre von dir nur Gründe warum du nicht kannst. (Caroline sieht Damon und nähert sich diese. Wenn sie ganz nahe kommt, verschwindet er.) Salvatore Anwesen Zach: Was Macht Damon hier? Warum ist er Nach Hause gekommen? Stefan: Weil ich hier bin, er will mir das Leben zur Hölle machen, darauf steht er. Zach: '''Er bringt uns in Gefahr, was wenn das Mädchen redet das ihm Krankenhaus liegt. '''Stefan: Wird sie nicht. Hab ich geregelt. Zach: '''Bist du sicher? '''Stefan: Ich bin nicht sicher Zach. Ich weiß nicht ob es funktioniert hat. Ich bin nicht so stark wie Damon. Zach: Was wenns nicht funktioniert hat. Stefan: Keine Ahnung, ich kümmer mich darum. Zach: Ist sie es Wert? Onkel Stefan, das Mädchen deswegen du nach Hause gekommen bist? Mystic Grill Jeremy: Vicki, was machst du denn hier? Vicki: Ich streit' mich mit Robert um meine Schichten, ich dachte wenn man von einem Wilden Tier angegriffen wurde hat man ein paar freie Tage verdient. Jeremy: Wie geht's dir denn? Vicki: Es tut echt weh. Jeremy: Der Arzt hat dir doch was mitgegeben, oder? Vicki: '''Kinderkram nichts wo ein O drin ist. Sie haben was geschnallt glaub ich. (Sie lachen. Er gibt ihr Pillen.) '''Jeremy: Hier, knall dich weg, ich meine es wörtlich. Vicki: Danke, Jer. Jeremy: Guckst du dir eigentlich später den Kometen an? Vicki: Hatte ich zwar nicht geplant aber, aber ich lass mich überreden. Treffen wir uns gleich draußen. (Tyler nähert sich ihnen.) Tyler: Hey Vick. Wie geht's dir? Vicki: Als ob dich das interessiert. (Vicki verschwindet. Tyler sieht wie höhnisch, Jeremy grinst.) Vicki: Was glotz n' du so Gilbert? Mystic Falls Stadtplatz Caroline: Hey, ich hab hier ne' Kerze für dich. Elena: Hi. Hey. Matt: '''Hey. (Matt zündet Elena's Kerze an.) '''Elena: Danke. Matt: Gerngeschehen. (Elena zündet einer Person die Kerze an. Sie schaut auf und erkennt Stefan.) Stefan: Danke. Hi. Elena: Hi. Stefan: Da ist ja der Komet. Reist seit Tausenden durch den Weltraum, ganz allein. Elena: Ja, Bonnie sagt er sei, der Vorbote alles Bösen. Stefan: Er ist nur ein Ball aus Schnee und Eis. Gefangen in einer Laufbahn der er nicht entkommen kann. Und einmal, alle 145 Jahre schafft er es nach Hause. Was gestern passiert ist, tut mir echt Leid ich, ich war nicht ich selbst. Elena: Du verbringst ne' Menge Zeit damit dich zu entschuldigen. Stefan: Ich muss mich auf für ne' Menge entschuldigen. Das gestern hat mit dir nichts zu tun okay? Elena: Du hast nicht erzählt das du einen Bruder hast. Stefan: Wir stehen uns nicht nahe er ist.. ähm.. ist kompliziert. Elena: Ist es immer. Er hat mir was erzählt, von Katherine. Stefan: Was hat er gesagt? Elena: Das sie dir das Herz gebrochen hat. Stefan: Das war vor Lange Zeit. Elena: '''Jemanden zu verlieren hinterlässt Wunden, weil du merkst wie tief du verletzt werden kannst. '''Stefan: '''Elena.. '''Elena: '''Ich kapiers ja Stefan, schon okay du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr ich es kapiere. Komplizierter Bruder? Treffer. Komplizierte Ex? Treffer. Zu kompliziert jemand neues einzulassen? Volltreffer. Schon okay. Wir haben uns getroffen und haben geredet und es war wunderbar. Jetzt sind wir wieder in der Realität gelandet. Also... (Elena pustet ihre Kerze aus, und geht weg.) Mystic Grill (Vicki sieht Damon, und geht zu ihm.) '''Vicki: Dich kenne ich, von irgendwo her. Damon: Das ist bedauerlich. Vicki: '''Ähm.. Ich, ich weiß zwar nicht.. wo her aber, dein Gesicht.. Äh es tut mir Leid entschuldige. (Vicki geht auf die Toilette und nimmt Pillen. Wenn sie sich im Spiegel betrachtet, Damon ist hinter ihr und attackiert sie, sie schreit.) '''Jeremy: Hey, hat jemand Vicki gesehen? Tyler: Du bist doch ihr Stalker, sag du es uns. Jeremy: Ich finde sie nirgendwo. Tyler: Such dir ne' Andere mit der du Party machst, tut mir leid Pillenverticker sie hat dich wohl abserviert. Elena: Wieso Pillenverticker? Tyler: Frag ihn. Jeremy: Du willst das jetzt durchziehen? Von mir aus. Elena: Du dealst? Tyler: Sie wirds nie mit dir machen. Jeremy: Das hat sie schon. Und zwar immer und immer wieder. Tyler: Ja klar. Caroline: '''Also du hast mit Vicki Donovan geschlafen? Ich meine Vicki Donovan war mit dir im Bett. '''Tyler: Niemals. Jeremy: Und ich musste sie nicht mal dafür zwingen. Matt: Was meint er damit Tyler? Tyler: Nichts ignorier ihn er ist ein Blödmann. Matt: Wisst ihr was? Ich will das ihr alle mal die Klappe haltet und meine Schwester sucht. Bonnie: Ich check das Damenklo. Matt: Ich such sie draußen. Jeremy: Ich komm mit okay? Elena: Oh, nein, nein, nein. Du kommst mit mir mit. Also sag schon was treibst du? Du dealst? Jeremy: '''So n' Quatsch ich deale nicht. '''Elena: Ich habe die Nase voll von deinen Taffen Liebesgeschichten, an denen ja wohl kaum was dran ist. Jeremy: Du und Jenna mir reichts mit euch beiden. Elena: Wir können auch aufhören wenn du willst. Wir können dich zur Therapie schicken und dann musst du dich damit auseinandersetzten oder mit ner' Selbsthilfegruppe dann darfst du ein paar Fremden erzählen warum du dein Leben wegschmeißt. Oder du wendest dich an mich. Jeremy: Ich entscheid mich für nichts davon. Auf einer Straße Matt: '''Hey. '''Stefan: '''Hey. '''Matt: '''Hast du meine Schwester gesehen. '''Stefan: '''Nein, wieso? '''Matt: '''Ich suche sie, sie is verschwunden. '''Stefan: Ich werde mich nach ihr umsehen. (Stefan beginnt zu gehen.) Matt: '''Hey, ich hab dich gestern im Krankenhaus gesehen. '''Stefan: Ach ja. Matt: '''Was wolltest du da? '''Stefan: '''Wen besuchen. '''Matt: '''Ach wirklich? Weißt du was? Elena und ich, wir kennen uns schon seit ne' Ewigkeit. Und vielleicht sind wir zurzeit nicht zusammen, aber ich werd auf sie aufpassen. Ich werde immer auf sie aufpassen. (Stefan hört ein Geschrei, und Damon und Vicki's Stimmen.) '''Damon: '''Du solltest wirklich aufhören zu schreien. '''Vicki: '''Nein, bitte, stopp, nicht.. '''Damon: '''Shh. Ich hab dich.. '''Stefan: '''Entschuldige mich. (Er verschwindet) (Stefan sieht Damon und Vicki, und springt auf dem Dach zu ihnen.) '''Vicki: '''Nein! Nein bitte nicht. '''Damon: Ich hab dich. Damon: Ups, fall mir ja nicht runter. Nicht übel, hast du ein paar Häschen gefressen? Stefan: Lass sie gehen. Damon: Shh. Wirklich? Okay. (Damon schubst Vicki in die Ecke.) Vicki: '''Nein! '''Stefan: Nein, nein, nein. (Damon schubst Vicki zu Stefan.) Damon: '''Entspann dich. '''Vicki: Was ist los? Damon: Ich brauch ihren Tod nicht, aber.. du vielleicht. Damon: Was hat dich neulich angegriffen? Vicki: Ich weiß nicht, ein Tier glaub ich. Damon: Bist du dir da sicher? Denk nach. Denk drüber' nach. Denk richtig nach. Was hat dich angegriffen? Vicki: Ein Vampir. Damon: '''Wer hat dich angegriffen? '''Vicki: '''Du warst es! '''Damon: Falsch! Stefan: '''Hör auf. '''Damon: Stefan. Stefan: Hör auf. (Damon packt sie an ihren beiden Seiten am Kopf.) Damon: Stefan Salvatore hat dich angegriffen. Vicki: Stefan Salvatore hat mich angegriffen. Damon: Er ist ein Vampir, ein grausames fürcherliches Monster. Stefan: Bitte, Bitte Damon tu das nicht. Damon: Hat wohl nicht so geklappt wie du glaubtest. Frag mich wie du es jetzt hinkriegen willst. (Damon zieht ihr Verband ab, und schubst sie zu Stefan.) Vicki: '''Aah! '''Damon: Ugh. Deine Lebensweise Stefan, macht dich schwach. Ein paar Vampir Zaubertricks. Es ist nicht verglichen mit der Kraft die du haben könntest. Und die du jetzt brauchst. Aber du kannst es ändern. Menschliches Blut, gibt dir die Kraft. Vicki: Nein! Damon: Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Du kannst Blut lecken, oder dafür sorgen das sie vergisst. Oder du lässt sie laufen, und Vampire in der ganzen Stadt brüllen. Stefan: '''Du willst mich entarnen! '''Damon: Nein! Ich will wieder das du weißt wer du bist. Stefan: Warum? Wozu? Damit ich Blut trinke? Damit ich töte? Damit ich wieder fühlen kann das wir wieder Brüder sind huh? Von mir aus lass sie gehen. Lass sie doch rumerzählen das wieder Vampire in Mystic Falls ihr Unwesen treiben. Sollen sie mich wieder in Ketten legen. Ich würde mir gerne ein Pfahl durch das Herz bohren lassen, dann wär ich zumindest frei von dir. Für Alle Zeiten. Damon: '''Huh. Huh, wow. Komm her Schätzchen. '''Vicki: '''Nein. '''Damon: Ist ja gut. (Damon flüstert ihr was ins Ohr, und ihr geht's gut.) Vicki: '''Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Gott, ich habe mir wieder die Wunde aufgerissen. Ugh.... '''Stefan: Alles okay? Vicki: Es waren ein paar krasse Pillen, es geht mir gut. (Vicki verschwindet.) Damon: Toll wieder Zuhause zu sein. Vielleicht bleib ich ne' Weile. Das Kaff kann ein bisschen Trübel vertragen findest du nicht? Stefan: '''Was genau hast du vor, Damon? '''Damon: Ach, weißt du das muss nur ich wissen. Für dich reicht auch ein Fragezeichen. Grüß Elena von mir ja? Mystic Grill (Matt hilft Vicki mit dem Verband am Hals.) Matt: Sie sagt du hast sie orientierungslos gefunden. Stefan: Ja. Matt: Also, Danke. (Bonnie und Caroline sitzen an einem anderen Tisch.) Caroline: '''Ach, ist das mal wieder dramatisch, da sieht man wer am meisten nach Aufmerksamkeit geiert. Immer die Junkies. '''Bonnie: '''Ja. '''Stefan: Entschuldigung. Hi. Bonnie: Hi. Stefan: Habt ihr vielleicht Elena gesehen? Bonnie: Sie ist schon Zuhause. Stefan: Warte mal ich gebe dir Elena's Handynummer. Und ihre Emailadresse, simsen ist total ihr Ding. Und du kannst ihr ruhig erzählen das ich das gesagt hab. (Bonnie berührt Stefan's Hand und bekommt eine Vision.) Stefan: Alles okay? Bonnie: Was ist dir wiederfahren? Das war unhöflich. Äh, tut mir leid. Entschuldige. Caroline: Ja manchmal ähm, flippt sie aus. So ist sie eben. Das Gilbert Haus (Elena geht in Jeremy's Zimmer. Jenna sucht dort irgendwas.) Elena: Jer? Jenna: Nein, ich bins. Die Heuchler-Patrouille. Elena: Was machst du da? Jenna: Ich bin zum Albtraum motiert. Zu ner' Autoritäts Person die die Privatsphäre eines Fünfzehnjährigen verletzt. Volltreffer. Wie ich sehe sind die Verstecke auch nicht grad kreativer geworden. Elena: '''Was ist passiert? '''Jenna: Euer Arschgesicht von Geschichtslehrer hat mich gestern übel vorgeführt. Elena: Du wurdest getannert. Kenn ich. Jenna: "Entdecken sie das mögliche Ms. Sommers." Schon klar. Danke als ob ich nicht wüsste das ich es verbocke. Elena: Nein, Tante Jenna du verbockst gar nichts. Jenna: Doch das mach ich. Und weißt du wieso? Ich bin nunmal nicht sie. Es wirkte bei ihr immer so leicht, die Highschool, heiraten, Kinder bekommen. Ich schaff das nicht. Ich tue oder sage die falschen Dinge und dadruch wirds schlimmer und ich bin am Ende dran schuld. Es ist wirklich unmöglich. Elena: Das alles sagst du nur aus Angst. Du hast Angst und das ist verständlich. Haben wir alle. Ich geh nochmal kurz weg. Kommst du ohne mich zurecht? Mystic Grill (Jeremy tretet ein. Er sieht Vicki und lächelt. Tyler geht zu ihr und sie küssen sich. Jeremy geht mit einem traurigen Gesicht.) (Caroline geht zu ihrem Auto. Sie hört was und stoppt. Sie geht zu ihrem Auto, lässt ihre Schlüssel fallen und dreht sich um. Damon steht vor ihr.)'' '' Caroline: '''Oh... woah.. oh. '''Damon: Entschuldige ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Caroline: '''Nein ist schon okay. Ähm... Ich hab gehofft dich wieder zu sehen. '''Damon: Ich weiß. Caroline: Huh, ganz schön frech. Damon: Verdammt, frech. Salvatore Anwesen (Elena klingelt, Stefan macht die Tür auf.) Elena: Hey. Stefan: Komm doch rein. Elena: Den Kometen sieht man dort. (Elena geht nach draußen, und Stefan folgt ihr.) Elena: Tut mir Leid das ich hier so reinplatze. Besonders nach vorhin. Stefan: Nein, ich bin froh das du hier bist wie wir auseinander gegangen sind... das war nicht schön. Elena: Die Sache ist die, ich wollte gerade machen was ich im Grunde jeden Abend tue, Tagebuch schreiben das mache ich seit meine Mom mir eins geschenkt hat als ich Zehn war. Da werde ich alles los, meine Gefühle alles landet in dem Buch das ich hinter ner' wirklich potthässlichen Keramiknixe hinter dem zweiten Regalbrett verstecke, aber dann ist mir klar geworden, was ihc schreiben wollte sollte ich dir viel lieber persönlich sagen. Stefan: Was wolltest du schreiben? Elena: '''Ich wollte schreiben.. "Liebes Tagebuch, heute habe ich mir gesagt ich sollte besser aufgeben, nichts riskieren. Alles so lassen wie es ist bloß keine Probleme, es ist zu früh. Aber meine Gründe sind gar keine, es sind Ausreden. Ich verstecke mich doch nur vor der Wahrheit. Und die Wahrheit ist.." Ich habe Angst Stefan, ich habe Angst wenn ich mir erlaube glücklich zu sein und sei es auch nur für einen winzigen Moment das, das dann die Welt zusammenbricht und ich weiß nicht ob ich das überleben würde. '''Stefan: Willst du wissen was ich schreiben würde? "Ich hab ein Mädchen getroffen, wir haben geredet, und es war wunderbar. Und dann waren wir auf einmal der Realität. In dieser Realität, hier und jetzt." (Sie küssen sich.) (Damon küsst Carolines Bauch, sein Gesicht verändert sich, und er beißt sie.) Caroline: Aaah! Kategorie:Skripts